The Grand Magic Ball! (Revised)
by AnimeAce999
Summary: This is the revised version of my first time uploading. I don't know what happened last time, but it works this time! See what happens when Fairy Tail and other guilds come back to Crocus for a Grand Magic Ball! (I have a gut feeling that people aren't gonna like it, but whatever! I publish whatever I write!) P.S there's a Frozen reference, see if you can find it! (It's not hard!)


_**Lucy's POV**_

Everything seemed fine and normal. At least, as normal as anything was in Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were at each other's throats, Cana was drinking to her hearts content, Mirajane & Lisanna were talking with each other, and I was sitting at the same table with Levy-chan as she read her book.

"Nee Lu-chan." Levy-chan started. "Don't you think the guild's changed over the past 3 years?" I look around. I can't believe it's been 3 years since we won the grand magic games. So much has happened. Our scuffle with Tartaros came and passed, Crime Sorciere added the Oracion Seis as members, and I had finished my novel! But no one has seen or heard from Gildarts since he left the guild just before the games.

"I guess you're right." I reply. "Still, I haven't seen or heard from the other guilds in a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." Levy-chan replies. A few minutes later, master comes out of his office and on to the stage.

"Listen up brats!" Master yells out to the crowd. Everyone turns their attention to the stage and see Master and Laxus. "This is an important announcement. The King of Fiore has invited us to Crocus for a ball. Everyone from the Grand Magic Games from 3 years ago are invited along with some special guests. I want you brats to be on your best behavior. And Natsu, you pull another stunt like you did 3 years ago and I'll personally see to that you never will be able to walk again! Anyways, the ball is in 4 days, so be prepared." Master scolds. "That's all." Master and Laxus walk off stage and everyone starts to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow, a ball. I can't wait!" Levy-chan squeals.

"Yeah, and they said that we'll get to see everyone again! I can't wait to see them!" I squeal along side her.

"We need to go dress shopping!" Levy-chan adds in.

"Let's go!" I pump my fist in the air and I run out of the guild with Levy-chan calling my name.

Before anyone in the guild could tell, three days had passed and we all were traveling to Crocus. Of course, Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are all suffering from their motion sickness. Since Wendy is at the front of the train, she can't do anything.

"I can't wait to see everyone again! Erza, I bet you can't wait to see Kagura and Millianna again." I state.

"Yeah. I haven't seen either of them since the games. I wonder if they've changed at all." Erza wonders as she stares out the window. As the train kept on traveling, I noticed a band of hooded figures traveling in the same direction as we were. Erza swiftly open the window and looks back. It couldn't be them, could it?  
"Nee Erza, are you okay? What's up?" I question.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nevermind." Erza replies as she puts the window back up and sits back down. After about 5 more hours on the train, we come to a stop and the dragon slayers are itching to get out. All three of them land on top of each other looking like they are about to barf.

"It's finally over..." Natsu complains.

"Good lord." Levy-chan, Freed, and I walk over to the helpless dragon slayers. I carry Natsu, Levy-chan somehow carries Gajeel, and Freed carries Laxus.

"What are we going to do with them?" I complain. We start to walk out of the train station until I hear a familiar voice.

"Yo Lucy-san!" I slowly turn around and I see Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth run up to us.

"Sting, Rogue!" I yell. "I haven't seen you 2 since the games! How have you been?"

"Fine, what's up with Natsu-san?" Sting questions.

"Everything...spinning..." Natsu manages to spit out.

"I've got the cure for that." Rogue states. He reaches inside his cloak and pull out of vial of pills. "Take two of these. You as well Gajeel and Laxus-san." The three dragon slayers swallow the pills and all of a sudden, they're alive and kicking.

"Alright! I feel great! What is that stuff?" Natsu questions.

"I don't really know, but it helps with motion sickness!" Sting replies.

"Well thanks anyways." Gajeel states.

"So is your guild here for the ball too?" Levy-chan questions.

"Yep!" Sting replies.

"Well, we should be going. We need to get ready for tomorrow. We'll see you guys then!" I yell as I walk off with the rest of the guild.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!" I squeal.

_**Erza's POV**_

So at the train station, we manage to run into Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. As we all walk I notice a certain guild.

"Hey isn't that Mermaid Heel?" Gray questions. A few heads turn towards us and I notice Millianna and Kagura.

"Er-chan!" Millianna squeals. She runs up to me and hugs me tight. "It's good to see you!"

"Yeah. How have you been?" I reply. I then see Kagura walking up to us. "Hello Kagura.

"Hello Erza." Kagura states.

"So is your guild here for the ball?" Lucy questions.

"Yeah! I can't wait! I'm super excited!" Millianna states as she pumps her fist in the air.

"Millianna, we need to get ready. Let's go." Kagura states.

"Alright. See you later Er-chan!" Millianna disappears into the city along with her guild.

**_Gray's POV_**

So after Erza's encounter with Mermaid Heel, we all manage to get to our hotel, which is the same one we stayed in when we first came here. But for some reason, I had the feeling someone was following us. I look behind and I don't see anything.

"Gray-sama, is something wrong?" I look and I see Juvia staring at me.

"It's nothing. My mind's playing tricks on me." I reply. I turn back around and I can definitely feel something behind me. I turn around again and I see Lamia Scale with Lyon at the front.

"Geez, Lyon, don't scare me like that." I state as I walk up to the guild.

"Couldn't help it." Lyon replies.

"So are you guys here for this dance thingy too?" I question.

"Yeah. Ooba forced us to go. We didn't have much of a choice." Chelia explains.

"Chelia!" I hear a voice yell. I look back and I see Wendy running at us.

"Wendy!" Chelia starts to run towards her, but the two of them trip.

"Geez, Chelia, you need to be more careful." Lyon scolds. Lyon and I walk up to the girls and help them up.

"Thank you Gray-san!" Wendy states.

"Well it seems to be getting late. We should head to our hotel." Jura-san states.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Gray states.

"Later Gray." Lyon states. Lamia Scale walks away to their hotel and Wendy and I walk back into our hotel.

_**Natsu's POV**_

So the day after we got off the train, the ball was that day. All of the guys were forced to wear a suit and tie, as for the girls. No one has a clue to what they are wearing. All of the guys were already at the party waiting for the girls to show up. Master told us to wear the same suits that we did the first time we were invited here. I think it's the same for the girls and their dresses. Anyways, I was standing with Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Lyon, Laxus, Elfman,

"Geez, the girls are taking way longer than I thought they would." I complain.

"What else would expect? I mean, I hear those dresses aren't easy to get into." Gray explains.

"And you would know this how?" Rogue questions.

"Juvia kept on complaining about it on the train just to get my attention." Gray complains.

"Quit complaining, I think their coming." Laxus states. The palace doors open and we see all of the girls wearing ball gowns. But the only girl I can see is Lucy. I then notice the rest of the girls and they started walking towards us. I have to admit, they all look pretty good.

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy beams with her smile.

"Sup Luce!" I reply.

"You guys all clean up nicely." Levy compliments.

"Thanks. You guys look good too." Gray states.

"Do you really think so? Juvia was looking for a dress and found this one last minute." Juvia explains.

"Juvia you look fine." Erza states.

"So, shall we dance?" I questions as I extend my hand to Lucy. Lucy puts her hand in mine.

"I'd love to Natsu." Lucy replies. I lead Lucy out to the dance floor and we start to dance.

**_Gajeel's POV_**

I can't believe I dressed myself in this stupid monkey suit. I didn't even want to come. Damn I wish I was Lily right now. I keep on eating my steak.

"Nee Gajeel." I hear a small voice call for me. I look up and I see shrimp looking up at me.

"What is it?" I questions with a mouthful of food.

"Would you like to dance?" She questions. I look down at her. I swallow my steak.

"It would be a pleasure." I slightly tease as I bow. I stand back up and hold out my hand. She takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor. I wrap one arm around her waist and Shrimp wraps one of her's around my neck. I take her other hand in mine and we start to dance to the music. After a while, Shrimp rests her head against my chest. I swear I start getting warmer, but I don't stop her.

_**Erza's POV**_

Everyone seems like they're having a good time. I was at the food table with Kagura and Millianna.

"So Kagura, how have you been doing?" I question.

"I've been fine. I actually ran into Jellal." I freeze. She encountered Jellal. "We talked things out. He told me how he was under control when he killed Simon. I still can't forgive him for what he did. But I have no intention of killing him now." I feel a large load come off my chest. I don't have to worry about Kagura killing Jellal.

"I fully support you Kagura." I reply.

"Yep! I support her too!" Millianna states.

"Attention everyone!" A loud voice yells. Everyone turns their attention to the balcony. We see the King and Princess Hisui. "I would like to thank you all for coming. The reason I invited all of you here tonight is that my daughter Hisui is of marrying age."

"I talked it over with my father, and he's letting me a wizard for a husband. I look forward to having fun with you all tonight." Princess Hisui states. Everyone starts to whisper.

"I also have one more announcement to make. I have also invited other wizards to the event. The new magic council has granted this guild to be a legal guild and I have invited them to the gathering tonight. Please welcome Master Jellal Fernandes and his guild Crime Sorciere!" The King declared. I see Jellal come to the edge of the balcony with Midnight, Angel, Hoteye, Racer, Cobra, and Meredy.

"Everyone, if any new magic council members are here, I would like to thank them for permitting us to become a legal guild even though we have committed many sins. We will work to make the world a better place. As for tonight, let us enjoy!" Jellal announces. Everyone cheers and the guild walks off in different directions. I run up to the staircase that Jellal was going down.

"Jellal..." I whisper.

"Hi Erza. You look beautiful." Jellal compliments. I feel my face flush red.

"Th-thank you. You look nice too." I whisper as I try to hide my face.

"Erza, would you like to dance?" Jellal questions me. I look straight at him.

"I'd love to." I reply. I take his hand and the two of us walk onto the dance floor.

_**Gray's POV**_

So, as far as I can see, I'm the only guy in the guild that's not dancing, but I don't care. I never really liked dancing anyways. I was sitting at a table alone watching everyone dancing. That was until Juvia came up to me.

"Um... Gray-sama, Juvia was wonder, if y-you'd like t-to..." Juvia kept on stuttering. I knew what she wanted to ask me. I stood up and walked up closer to her.

"Juvia, would you like to dance with me?" I question her. I face goes bright red and I chuckle a little bit.

"Yes." Juvia takes my hand and I lead her to the dance floor and we start to dance. It was awkward for a while because we weren't talking.

"Juvia, thank you." I whisper. She looks at me.

"For what?" Juvia questions.

"For being there for me. I know I can be thick headed and stubborn, but you put up with me. So thank you." I explain.

"That's what I do. I would do it for anyone in the guild. But you're welcome." Juvia states. She looks at me and I look at her. Our faces inch towards each other. Our lips make contact. I slowly pull away and Juvia's face is as red as Erza's hair.

_**Lucy's POV**_

After dancing with Natsu for most of the night, we take a break and grab something to eat.

"I have to admit Natsu, I didn't think you'd be that good at dancing." I confess.

"Well, I guess I remembered what you told me from when we went to that ball to catch Velveno 3 years ago." Natsu states.

"Really? You still remember after 3 years?" I question.

"Well I had a good teacher." Natsu compliments

"Aww come on Natsu, you're making me blush!" I state as I try to hide my face.

"Lucy-sama!" I hear a voice call my name. I look over and I see Yukino and Princess Hisui running towards us.

"Yukino! Princess Hisui!" I yell back.

"It looks like you've got some catching up to do. I'll leave you three be." Natsu states. He walks away in search of something else to do.

"Where's Natsu-sama going?" Yukino questions.

"Oh, he went to find something else to do." I reply.

"Still has a short attention span I see." Princess Hisui states.

"So Princess Hisui-" I start.

"Please, just call me Hisui." Hisui corrects.

"Alright then. Hisui, is it true that you're looking for a husband?" I whisper.

"Unfortunately yes." Hisui hangs her head.

"Why is that such a bad thing? I can't wait to get married!" I squeal.

"See, I wanna see the world. I've never left Crocus. Actually, I've barely left the palace gates. I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life. I want to go out and see the world. That's why I at least convinced my father to let me marry a wizard. Then he can tell me about his travels." Hisui explains.

"I can see where you're coming from. I was born into a noble family, but I ran away when I was about 16 just so that I can see the world because my father was forcing me into marriage." I explain.

"So you know how I feel! But you manage to get away from that life. I can't, because everyone knows who I am and if I try to run away, I'll be found right away." Hisui explains.

"Yeah. But besides the marriage thing, how have you two been? I haven't seen you since the games." I state.

"I've been trying to find my sister. I'll keep on searching for her or until I find out if she's dead." Yukino states.

"That's good. I have faith that you'll find her someday!" I cheer.

"Thank you Lucy-sama." Yukino states. The three of us keep on talking for a while until a certain short black haired dragon slayer came our way.

"Rogue-sama!" Yukino states. We all turn and we see Rogue walking our way.

"Hi." Rogue states. Rogue and Hisui look at each other. "Princess, may I have the honor of a dance?" Rogue states. Hisui looks at him in shock.

"O-of course. Excuse me." Hisui states. She walks off with Rogue leaving me and Yukino by ourselves.

"What was that?" I question.

"You see. Hisui-sama has been helping out Rogue-sama to prevent the future that the other Rogue-sama came from 3 years ago. She and him have become good friends." Yukino explains.

"So that's what's going on." I state.

"Yes and I have reason to believe that the Princess has feelings for Rogue-sama." Yukino explains.

"You don't say. Come with me!" I grab Yukino's hand and I start to look for Mirajane.

"Mira!" I yell. Mira looks over at me.

"What is it Lucy? I thought you were with Natsu." Mira states.

"Yeah I was. But that's not important! I have a request." I states.

"What is it?" Mira questions.

"I need you to set up Rogue from Sabertooth and the Princess!" I state. Mira looks at me with a surprised look. She then looks to see Rogue and Hisui dancing.

"Okay I'll do it." Mira states.

"Yes!" I whisper. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see Natsu.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private?" Natsu questions.

"Yeah sure. Sorry Yukino." I apologize.

"It's fine. I'll talk with you later." Yukino states. I walk away with Natsu and he takes me out to a balcony off the ballroom floor.

_**Levy's POV**_

So I manage to get up the courage to ask Gajeel to dance and he said yes. He and I dance for what seemed like hours, but I didn't want it to end. I started to think about how much me and Gajeel have been through. From the Phantom incident, to the Battle of Fairy Tail, to the S-Class Promotional Exam. I wouldn't want to change anything about my life. I feel tears start to stream down my face.

"Hey why are you crying?" Gajeel questions.

"It's nothing. I'm just really happy." I smile. Gajeel looks down at me and gives me a toothy smile. But that smile fades to a frown quickly

"Gajeel, what's wrong?" I question.

"It's nothing." Gajeel lies.

"No it's not. You can tell me." I assure.

"I'm sorry." Gajeel whispers.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." I states.

"For what I did back then. To you and your friends." Gajeel explains. I remember him pinning us to the tree.

"Gajeel, I forgave you a long time ago. But if it'll make you feel better, I accept your apology." I state. I give him a smile, but without having a second to think, Gajeel wraps his arms around my small body. "G-Gajeel..."

"I know you forgave me, but I still can't forgive myself." Gajeel whispers into my ear. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Gajeel, please don't beat yourself up about the past. Please, I need the Gajeel I learned to care about back. The funny, thick-headed, and goofy iron-dragon slayer that everyone in the guild knows your are. The person I know you are." I explain. Gajeel let's me go and looks at me. "Please. Don't leave me." In a split second I feel Gajeel's lips crash against mine. I push back slightly. Gajeel pulls away.

"I'll never leave you again." Gajeel holds out his hand. I take it and we continue to dance.

_**Erza's POV**_

After Jellal asked me to dance, we walked onto the dance floor and started to dance.

"So how's being master of an official guild?" I strike up a conversation.

"I can see why Master Makarov goes a little crazy. It's hard work. But I enjoy it." Jellal confesses. "But, I miss seeing the world. I still go out on missions. But not as often as I did before we became a legal guild."

"I see. I don't go on quite as many missions anymore, but the ones I do go on are with Natsu and the others." I explain.

"Why don't you go on more missions?" Jellal questions.

"It just seems like a routine to me. I used to go on a mission whenever I can. Now, I feel like they are a chore I have to keep up with. They just aren't as fun as they used to be." I explain.

"Listen Erza, I've thought long and hard about this and I'm going to commit to it." Jellal starts.

"What is it?" I questions. Jellal lets me go.

"Attention everyone! I have an important announcement to make!" Jellal yells out to the crowd. Everyone starts to quiet down and stare in our direction. "Erza Scarlet, I've known you for most if not all my life. The Tower of Heaven was a place of evil, but you manage to be a spark of hope. Even when I was controlled, you still had faith in me. After I had lost my memory, you used all of you power to get my memories back. I was heartbroken when I told I had a fiance. But I knew you were too smart for me. So now, I stand here, as Jellal Fernandes a man who's committed many sins, before the mighty Titania Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards, only to ask the most important questions a man could say." Jellal gets down on one knee and pull out a small velvet box. "Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?" I cover my mouth in shock as I stare at the ring in the box. The center diamond was a deep red and the diamonds around it were a similar color blue to Jellal's hair.

"Yes..." I whisper. Jellal stands up and slips the ring onto my finger. I throw my arms around him. I pull away and Jellal presses his lips to mine.

"Nice Job buddy!" Cobra throws his arm over Jellal's shoulder. "Looks like all that practice in the mirror really paid off!"

"Erik! Knock it off!" Jellal scolds as he starts to blush.

"He means that we're all happy for the two of you." Richard states as the rest of the Crime Sorciere guild walks up to us.

"Congrats you two! Erza make sure you keep him on a tight leash." Angel teases.

"Sorano!" Jellal yells. Sorano... I feel like I've heard that name before. I can't quite put my finger on it though.

"I find it hard to believe that we were enemies ten years ago." I state.

"I know. I like this version of us better." Racer states.

"Well, I think the happy couple would like some alone time. Just call us if you leave." Angel states. The rest of Jellal's guild walks away and I kiss Jellal again.

_**Yukino's POV**_

Jellal-sama proposed to Erza-sama and I couldn't be happier for either of them. But as I was about to congratulate them, Jellal-sama's guild went first. I saw a woman who looked a little older than me with long blue hair the same color as mine. She reminds me of Sorano.

"Congrats you two! Erza make sure you keep him on a tight leash." the woman teases Jellal-sama.

"Sorano!" That's it. When Jellal-sama said that name. I knew it was her. My big sister was alive. I almost broke out in tears. The guild left Jellal-sama and I approached them.

"Um excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Sorano would you?" I question the woman. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I am. Is there something you need? I'd be happy to help." She states. It really is her.

"I-I was wondering if you had a younger sister. I heard about the child hunt and how most of the member from your guild are from the Tower of Heaven. If you don't mind me asking." I state.

"I don't mind at all. I did have a younger sister. She was always a clutz. She kept thinking she was a bad luck magnet. I didn't believe that of course. I love my little sister. Actually, you remind me of her a lot. She would be about your age. But I don't know what happened to her after the child hunt. I don't know if she's alive or dead."

"It's alright Sorano. I'm sure that if she's alive, your sister will find you." A man with large orange hair comforted.

"She already has." I whisper.

"No way..." The man with the scarred eye states.

"What is it Erik?" the man with black and white hair questions.

"Sorano, you're sister's name was Yukino right?" the man named Erik-sama states.

"Yeah why?" Sorano-nee states.

"I know where she is." Erik-sama states.

"What?! Where is she? Is she alright?" Sorano-nee starts to go crazy.

"She's closer than you think." Erik-sama states. Sorano-nee looks at me.

"Y-Yukino..." Sorano-nee states.

"Sorano-nee..." I whisper. Sorano-nee wraps her arms around me tight and starts to cry.

"Thank goodness. You're alright." Sorano-nee whispers. I wrap my arms around her. "I was worried that they got you during the child hunt. I worried about you for years. I'm so happy you're safe."

"I missed you so much Sorano-nee." I whisper.

_**Hisui's POV**_

Rogue asked me to dance while I was talking with Lucy-san and Yukino. But I'm glad he did. I didn't want to talk about my marriage arrangement.

"Princess, is what you and the king announced earlier true?" I look up at Rogue and his red eye bore into mine.

"Unfortunately yes. I wish it wasn't. But it's out of my hands." I explain.

"I thought so. Listen, no matter what happens, I want you to be happy. You've helped me a lot over the years."

"Rogue..." I whisper.

"But, I need to do something before you are married that I've been wanting to do for a while now." Rogue explains.

"What is it?" I whisper. Rogue doesn't say anything. He slowly comes closer to my face and presses his lips to mine. I don't know what to do. I'm in too much shock to do anything. Rogue slowly pulls away.

"Goodbye, Hisui..." Rogue walks away and I stand frozen in place. I then feel my legs give out from beneath me and I kneel on the floor staring as Rogue walks away.

"Princess Hisui." I hear a small voice state. I look up and I see the young Sky Dragon Slayer above me. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I stand back up and look down at the girl. "Your name is Wendy correct?"

"Yes Princess Hisui." Wendy replies.

"I see. Do you know where Lucy-san? I need to inform her on a few things." I tell Wendy.

"Yeah, I think I saw her and Natsu-san walk on to the balcony. But Natsu-san said not to let anyone interrupt them because he said he was going to do something big."

"Oh alright then. I guess I'll speak with her later. Thank you Wendy. Please enjoy yourself." I state. I walk away thinking about what had just happened.

_**Lucy's POV**_

So for some reason, Natsu wanted to talk to me in private. I was a little surprised but I followed anyways. He led me to the balcony that looked over the entire city.

"Natsu this is amazing!" I run up to the edge of the balcony and look at the amazing view. I look at all the stars in the sky and notice the different constellations. I then feel something wrap around my waist from behind. I look and I see Natsu hugging my waist.

"Natsu, what are you?" I state.

"Please don't talk. I just wanna stay like this for a little while longer." Natsu whispers. What's going on with Natsu? He's been acting weird since we got to Crocus. But I don't care, this is the closest I've been to Natsu ever. I place my hands over his.

"This is nice Natsu. We don't really spend time like this." I state.

"Listen Lucy." Natsu starts. He let's me go and the warmth goes with him. I turn and face him. He holds both of his hands out and I put mine in his. He grips them slightly. "You know I'm no good about telling people how I feel, but just hear my out." Natsu takes a deep breath. "Lucy, I really care about you. When you were being attack by Kain at Tenroujima, I was so scared that I could barely think. I thought I was going to lose you. Then when the Oracion Seis came back and kidnapped you, I thought I was going to lose you again. Then you were beaten badly by Minerva and I thought you were going to die. Lucy, the point is that I can't stand losing you. I want to protect you forever. So I stand here before you to ask you a important question that will change our lives forever." Natsu let's go of my hands and drops down on one knee. He pull a velvet box out of his pocket and opens it up. "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" I don't know how to respond. I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I only have one answer.

"Yes." I state. Natsu stands up.

"Really?" Natsu questions.

"Of course you idiot!" I happily yell as I throw myself at Natsu. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same. I let him go and he slips the ring onto my finger. I let out a small laugh and press my lips to his. Natsu and I walk back into the ballroom holding each other's hand.

"Lucy-sama!" I hear Yukino yell. I see her and Angel running at me. "Something's wrong with Princess Hisui!"

"What? What's wrong?" I question.

"We don't know. All we know is that Princess Hisui locked herself in her room and won't let anyone in. Not even his majesty." Angel explains.

"Natsu I-" I start.

"It's fine, go help out Princess Hisui." Natsu states. I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Save me a dance." I yell. Yukino, Angel, and I all run to where Hisui's room is.

"By the way, how do you two know each other?" I question as we head to Hisui's room.

"Yukino is my sister." Angel states.

"Yukino that great! You found your sister! I'd hug you, but we have bigger problems!" I yell.

"It's fine." The three of us keep on running until we reach a massive door. "This is it." Yukino states. I walk up to the door and knock.

"Hisui, ***please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?* (I HAD TO DO IT!)** come on, I know you're in there. It's Lucy. Can we talk?" At first I get no response.

"Come in. Just Lucy-san though." I slowly open the door and walk in. I see Hisui sitting on her bed with mascara lines running down her face.

"Hisui what happened?" I run up to her and sit next her.

"My heart broke." Hisui informs me. I take this to a shock.

"Hisui, tell me what happened." I plead. Hisui looks at me and starts talking. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're saying that you and Rogue were dancing and talking about you marriage, then he kisses you and walks away and you haven't seen him since."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Hisui corrects.

"The nerve of him! When I get my hands on him..." I grumble.

"Lucy-san please. I would like this to stay between us. I think I'm going to bed. Thank you for coming up. I needed to talk to you. I tried finding your earlier, but you were with Natsu-san." Hisui states.

"Hisui, as your friend, I have to help you get through this. Now let's fix your makeup, I've got a plan." I state.

_**Hisui's POV**_

I really hope Lucy-san's plan goes well. If it doesn't, I'll look like a fool. But, I have to do this. Yukino and Angel-san go back to the party while Lucy-san helps me fix my makeup. Then we leave my room and head out towards the balcony that looks over the ballroom.

"Attention everyone!" Lucy-san yells. She almost instantly gets the attention of everyone in the room. "Princess Hisui has an important announcement to make, please give her your undivided attention." Lucy-san walks down the staircase and next to Natsu-san.

"Everyone, I have chosen my future husband." I blurt out.

"What?! Hisui, why didn't you tell me this? Who is the man?" Father questions.

"Because I had just made up my mind a little while ago." I explain. I walk down the staircase and I walk towards Rogue. "Rogue Cheney, wizard of Sabertooth, I command you to be my husband." Everyone looks in shock at the two.

"Princess what are you doing?! You can do better than me!" I cut Rogue off by pressing my lips to his.

"Rogue, you told me earlier that you wish for my happiness no matter what happens to me. This is how I will obtain my happiness." I explain. Rogue looks at me in utter shock. I walk up closer to him and I press my head against his chest. "Rogue please. I want you. I don't want anything else." Rogue places his hands on my shoulders and pushes me back. He leans into my face slowly and he presses his lips to mine.

"If that's what you want, I won't refuse." Rogue whispers. My eyes grow wide and I wrap my arms around him. Everyone starts to cheer. I see my father walk up to us.

"Rogue Cheney huh? He seems like the perfect man for you Hisui. I wish you both happiness." Father states. "Take care of my daughter Rogue."

"You have my word." Rogue promises. Just then a guard came.

"Your majesty. Several more people have come claiming they are guests." The guard states.

"Send them in. They are invited in." Father states. The guard opens the doors and several silhouettes appear in the doorway.

"No way..." I hear Lucy-san whisper.

_**Lucy's POV**_

My plan went absolutely perfect. Hisui and Rogue are now engaged. But something happened afterwards that I can't believe. The guard let in several more people. I was in the back, and I couldn't see who they were.

"Would Jellal Fernandes, Richard Buchanan, Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Erza Scarlet, Millianna, Kagura Mikazuchi, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia please come to the doors please. You have visitors." The guard announces. I make my way up to the front of the ballroom, but when I do I collapse to my knees.

"It can't be." I whisper.

"Lucy! What is it?!" Natsu yells as he tries to get through the crowd. Natsu pushes through and looks at who's in front of me. "N-no way."

"Now Lucy, is that the way to talk to your mother?" My mother states. I jump up to my feet and I throw my arms around my mother. I let go.

"H-how is this possible? I thought you had died." I state.

"I didn't die. I was transported to the world known as Edolas. I tried to get back, but I couldn't find any way back. That was, until I had an audience with the King." Mom explain. I look and I see Mystogan in the back of the group.

"But if you were in Edolas, you must have heard about wizards from Earthland came, how come you didn't find me." I question.

"I didn't know you joined Fairy Tail. Believe me, if I knew, I would have found you." Mom explains.

"I know that mom." I state.

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friend Lucy?" Mom questions.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. It's a pleasure to meet you." Natsu states.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Layla Heartfilia." Mom introduces. Mom looks down at my hand.

"Lucy, are you two engaged?!" Mom yelled.

"WHAT?!" The whole room yelled.

"Well there goes keeping it quiet." Natsu states.

"How long have you two been engaged?!" Hisui questions.

"A little longer than you have." I confess.

"Lucy, I'm very happy for you." Mom states.

"Thanks mom." I smile back at her.

_**Erza's POV**_

Millianna, Kagura, Jellal, and I walk up to the front of the room. I see a few familiar faces when I come to the front of the ballroom.

"Wally, Sho!" Millianna yells. She runs up to the two of them and hugs them.

"Hey Millianna! It's been a while!" Wally yells.

"What, do I not get a hug too?" I state. Sho and Wally look at me.

"Erza!" Wally and Sho squeeze me tight.

"Boys, I know you haven't seen her in a while, but hands off my fiance." Jellal scolds.

"J-Jellal? Wait a minute, what does he mean by fiance?" Sho questions.

"Jellal and I are engaged." I confess.

"Well congrats to the two of you. I bless you both with a happy future." A strikingly familiar voice states.

"It can't be..." Jellal whispers. Sho and Wally step to the side and there he stands. The man who was supposedly killed by Jellal.

"Simon..." Kagura whispers.

"Hi Kagura." Simon whisper. Kagura does her best to hold back her tears, but it doesn't help.

"Onii-chan!" Kagura yells as she throws herself at her brother.

"You're alive..." I whisper.

"How?" Millianna questions.

"Jellal didn't kill me. I was transported to Edolas, where I lived out my days. I heard about how you all took down King Faust. I tried finding Erza, but to no avail." Simon explains.

"Simon, I don't know what to say. I'm don't think sorry is going to be enough." Jellal states.

"Jellal, I don't have a grudge against you. I knew you were being controlled. I knew I couldn't stop you. It's not your fault." Simon states. I look at Jellal and he looks as if he's going to cry.

"Thank you Simon." Jellal states as he wipes away his tears.

_**Gray's POV**_

So Lyon and I walk up to the front of the ballroom and as soon as we get to the front, we are trapped in an ice prison.

"What the hell?!" Lyon yelled. "Who did this?!" I try to break the ice. But I notice the color and style of the ice.

"Lyon, who do we know with this color ice and this molding capability?" I question.

"No it can't be..." Lyon whispers.

"You boys have gotten smarter. I can't see why you haven't. I mean, you have me as your teacher." A voice stated.

"Lyon get back! Ice-Make Canon!" I fire ice from my canon and it breaks the cage. A figure jumps to the ground. They stand up straight and stare right at us.

"Ur..." Lyon whispers.

"You're alive..." I whisper along.

"Now, before you give me all that 'how are you alive?' crap, the Iced Shell transports the users body to a different world. I happened to end up in Edolas when I used the technique." Ur explains.

"But, how come that wasn't in any of the books you had?" Lyon questions.

"Because they wizards that had used it never came back to Earthland." Ur states. "Now, come here, my adorable students." Lyon and I charge at Ur and we had a group hug.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Well I've gotta say, tonight is a night I won't ever forget. Natsu proposed to me. Jellal proposed to Erza. Hisui and Rogue are now engaged. Plus, Yukino found her older sister. And my mom was actually alive the whole time I thought she was dead. Gray and Lyon's master Ur was alive along with Erza's friend Simon. Apparently, Gray kissed Juvia and Gajeel kissed Levy-chan. Overall, tonight was a hectic one, but I think it was one of the best nights of my life. And I don't think that any other night will be able to top it. But hey, I may never know, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I'm proud to be one.


End file.
